nibtestfandomcom-20200214-history
3rd Party Approved Classes
The below options have been approved for characters in Nibiru. No application is necessary (unless otherwise stated). 3rd party options should be linked to their respective d20PFSRD or other page but also printed below in case there are changes made for use in Nibiru. If ever there's a conflict in wording, use the rules printed here. Anything marked with "Playtest" may be revoked at any time due to an unfavorable conclusion of the playtest (in which case, any characters that took the now banned content will be able to retrain the option instantly for free, or refunded gp). Classes The Barbarian Reforged (Playtest) The Barbarian Reforged is available for use with the following changes: * Cornungon Smash is added as a prerequisite for Butcher's Blade. * Savage Strike is removed. * Flanking Guile is removed. * Jotun's Charge is removed. * Legendary Constitution has a prerequisite of Constitution of 17+ instead of a requirement of Strength of 17+ * The line "A barbarian can end her rage as a free action and must make a Fortitude save (DC 15 plus twice the number of rounds in rage) or be fatigued after rage for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the number of rounds spent in the rage." Is removed, this functions as the normal rage class feature. * Mobility is removed due to the Feat Tax, and is replaced by the Frenzied Reflexes Rage Power. * The save progressions listed in the table are replaced with the Core barbarian save progressions. Battle Chef The Battle Chef is available for use with the following changes: * Spicy, Sour, and Minty cannot be stacked in the same recipe * Healthy: Last line When delivering this attack, all Weapon damage is negated ant the weapons original attack dice are added as additional healing. (Does not stack with the vital strike) * Turn the blade: As an immediate action. Remove the last sentence. * Vengeance is Served (Ex): This ability cannot be used in conjunction with other forms of counter attacks or ability that force attacks to miss. As an example, Swashbucklers Parry and Riposte. Salty has the following new description: Salty Regent: Sea salt Effect: Your weapon has it’s critical ranged doubled for this attack. This does not stack with improved critical, keen weapon enchantment, or other magical sources. Bevy of Blades All classes in this book are available for use with the following changes, but none of the archetypes. Change the following abilities on the Shadow Blade to the text here: Unexpected Strike: Beginning at 1st level, if the shadow blade can catch an opponent when they are unable to defend themselves or is unaware of the shadow blade’s attack, she can strike with devastating effect by targeting a vital area. This allows a shadow blade to inflict extra damage. Whenever her target is denied a Dexterity bonus to AC she inflicts an extra 1d6 points of damage with her attack. This extra damage increases by an additional 1d6 points of damage at 5th level and every four levels thereafter. This extra damage is not applicable when flanking an enemy unless the target is also denied their Dexterity bonus to AC nor is this extra damage multiplied on a critical hit. Ranged attacks can count as unexpected strike attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. This counts as and does not stack with Sneak Attack. Shade Soul (Su): The shadow blade’s soul is forevermore changed by the constant exposure to the negative energy effects of the plane of shadow. The shadow blade gains immunity to cold, low-light vision, as well as DR 10/Good Corsair The Dwarven Paragon Class The Geneticist Legendary Gunslinger Access to the pdf is here. The following change is made to the Solemn Travelers "Traveller's Terror" ability: *You may select creatures up to your wisdom modifier to exclude from this effect. The following change has been made to the Weighted Grip modification, it now reads: Weighted Grip Cost +2,000 gp; Craft DC 15 A one-handed firearm with a weighted grip is treated as a light weapon for the purpose of two-weapon fighting. This firearm modification can also be applied to crossbows except for hand crossbows; a crossbow can be treated as either a one-handed firearm or a two-handed firearm when determining the benefit gained from it, chosen at the time the modification is applied. Alchemical Hotshot Metallurgy: Now uses Int instead of Wis Banned Archetypes Technological Shootist Legendary Kineticist Legendary Kineticist may not be taken with any kineticist or legendary kineticist archetype, and may not gestalt with standard kineticist. Legendary Samurai (Playtest) The Legendary Samurai has been approved for use with the following changes Archetypes Ancestral Inheritor Follows the Unchained Eidolon rules Gunblade Duelist No changes Master Striker gains Unarmed Combatant, rather than Unarmed Strike proficiency. Oni Warrior Does not receive the rage power at 1st lvl with Rage Ronin Receives Challenge as normal instead of No Challenge Samurai Spherelord Banned Soul Blade Remove Rider's Bond and Powerful steed Steed Lord Gets Rider's Bond and Powerful Steed from the Soul Blade Archetype Yojimbo No changes Yumi Sniper Limited to Bows only. Machinesmith Machinesmiths must possess any feat listed as a prerequisite for the bonus feat provided by their mobius weapon (when gaining multiple feats at a time, they may use any feat gained by the mobius weapon feature to fulfill these prerequisites). The Constructor Master Upgrade allows the Machinesmith to craft an additional 2,000 gp worth of magic items, instead of creating permanent magic items. Mobius Suits The Mobius Suit options are availible from the Cutting Edge Machinesmith book, nothing else has been approved from it. The Base Mobius Suit does not gain the +1 to AC in comparison to normal armor. Mechanus Masterwork Hit Dice are all changed to d10s and gain 1 per level, 20 HD total Base Attack Bonus is changed to full progression Good and Bad saves now follow full progression Nightblade The 3pp spells are approved for nightblade use only. Unchained Ninja The Unchained Ninja is approved for use, but Ninja's Edge is not. Unchained Ninja can take normal Ninja Tricks. The Nanoshade, Goto, and Hoka-han archetypes are approved for use with the Unchained Ninja Paladin of Freedom Code A paladin of freedom must be of chaotic good alignment and loses all class abilities if he ever willingly commits an evil act. Additionally, a paladin of freedom's code requires that he respect individual liberty, help those in need (provided they do not use the help for lawful or evil ends), and punish those who threaten or curtail personal liberty. Champion of Freedom (Su) At 20th level, a paladin of freedom becomes a true force for liberation. She is permanently under the effects of the freedom spell. Whenever she successfully smites a creature which is the source of a compulsion effect affecting another creature, that creature is also subject to a geas spell permanently barring them from casting or using any spells or effects of the enchantment school or which have the (compulsion) descriptor, using her paladin of freedom level as the caster level. In addition, whenever she uses lay on hands to heal a creature, all creatures healed when uses lay on hands are also targeted by freedom (as the spell). Shadow Assassin Warlock (Playtest) All feats and archetypes are available from this book. Warlord * Combat Leader, Commanding Presence, Onward to Victory have had their range scaling's changed to "10 ft multiplied by the warlord's Charisma bonus." Alternate Capstones (Playtest) 3rd party classes can take General Capstones following the rules of such. Multiclass Archetypes can take capstones from their primary parent class, or any general capstone they qualify for. Archetypes Moonshiner (Alchemist) Moonshine Stupor: Duration changed to 1 minute per alchemist lvl, and does not need to be consecutive. The Discovery Social drinker is banned The Discovery Noxious Belch is changed to used 1 minute of the alchemists stupor per day Inspiring Commander (Cavalier) Change the last sentence of Rapid Tactician to: "Furthermore, the inspiring commander adds her Intelligence modifier to initiative, in place of her Dexterity modifier." Remove the Supreme Inspiration ability (Supreme Charge is not replaced by this archetype). Multiclass Archetypes Multiclass Archetypes cannot be taken along with the secondary class that they emulate (you cannot multiclass into the secondary class, take VMC in it, nor gestalt it). The following Archetypes have been approved for use, though some have modifications. Approved Multiclass Archetypes Astute Sentry Beastborne Rider Gains the Cavalier's Mount ability, rather than Bestial Mount Beastskin Warrior Gains Improved Natural Attack (Bite) instead of Flyby Attack at 14th level for Falcon Blade Disciple Boastful Galliant Champion of the Dead Aura of the Dead uses Charisma mod, rather than Charisma. Consecrated Fury:The following additions are made to Blessed Bloodline The Ork bloodline may select the following weapon special abilities using Sacred Weapon: Specific Special Weapon Abilities: Cruel, Flaming, Menacing Bane: Humanoid (Choose one) Blood-hunting: Solar or Imperious Crusading Berserker Gains Orisons as a Warpriest Dimensional Warrior Hand of Faith Holy Rager: Gains the following code of Conduct Divine Wrath: Not even the Holy Rager is safe from the wrath of the Gods. If the Holy Rager willingly commits an evil act or loses the Good alignment, they lose all paladin based features( ie the auras, Divine Grace, etc) and cannot advance further in the class until atonement. If the Holy Rager becomes lawful they lose the ability to rage and cannot advance further in the class, but otherwise retain benefits given by the class. Shrine Maiden Shadow Magus Chakra Pool counts as a ki pool of all related effects Steel Buccaneer Studied Theologist Swallowtail Blademaster: Keeps Stunning Stab and does not gain Tsubame Gaeshi Replace Canticle Knight with our version. Wild Herbalist Wushu Warrior, replace Supreme Strike's text with the following: At 20th level, if the wushu warrior confirms a critical hit on an unarmed attack, his critical damage multiplier is increased by 1, and the target is stunned for 1d4 rounds. A Will save reduces this to staggered for 1d4 rounds. The DC is equal to 10 + the wushu warrior’s base attack bonus. This ability replaces supreme charge. Mechanist (Gunslinger) Instead of Explosive Counterspell, you retain the Targeting Deed feature. Nanoshade (Android Ninja) Radiant Knight MCA (Cavalier/Paladin) The Order of the Hallowed Blade receives the following skills instead of the ones listed. "An order of the hallowed knight cavalier adds Knowledge (nobility) (Int) and Knowledge (religion) (Int) to his list of class skills. An order of the hallowed knight cavalier can make Knowledge (nobility) skill checks untrained. If he has ranks in the skill, he receives a bonus on the check equal to 1/2 his cavalier level (minimum +1) when making attempts to identify military standards, family crests, or heraldry emblems or symbols." Storm Lord Druid Storm Mastery I-III Take one use of your daily uses of SLA's Storm Mastery IV-VI Take two uses of your daily uses of SLA's Storm Mastery VII-IX Take three uses of your daily uses of SLA's Swordsmith (Fighter) Change the 3rd paragraph of the Blade of Legend ability to the following: In addition, whenever the swordsmith draws his blade of legend, he is transformed by the power of his bond to the blade. The swordsmith becomes a more fearsome, idealized version of himself, gaining a morale bonus to his Reflex and Will saves, as well as to an Charisma based skill check he makes equal to the enhancement bonus of his blade of legend. Web Walker (Ninja) Prestige Classes Master Channeler Remove the "Ability to channel positive or negative energy" from the prerequisites (as this is covered by the 2d6 channel energy). Light and Dark (Su) has the following effect when using alignment channel or elemental channel: When using channel energy to harm or heal an outsider subtype with alignment channel or elemental channel, you heal or harm the subtype you selected with the feat, and do the opposite for the opposing subtype. Good opposes evil; law opposes chaos; water opposes fire; and earth opposes air. For instance, if you have Alignment Channel (good) and channel energy to heal good outsiders, you would also harm evil outsiders. Class Features Giant Bloodline (Sorcerer Bloodline,) The stunning fist ability granted by Furious Touch uses Charisma in place of Wisdom. Giant's Hardiness grants Barkskin as a Spell-Like Ability instead of Stoneskin. Old Gods (Oracle Mystery) This mystery is approved with the following changes: Aberrant Lord: You gain Command Undead as a bonus feat except that it allows you to target aberrations rather than undead. You can channel negative energy a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier, but only to use Command Undead (to affect aberrations). You can take other feats to add to this ability, such as Improved Channeling, but not feats that alter this ability, such as Alignment Channel. Dimensional Shift: Increase the scaling to 1d6/oracle level (rather than per 2 levels) Eldritch Knowledge: The spells learned must at least 1 level lower than the highest spell you could cast. Festival of the Servants: As you do not need to bargain for its services, and thus do not need to pay them, they will only perform a task that can be completed in a number of minutes equal to your caster level. The following are additional revelations available to the Old Gods mystery: Telepathy (Su): You can mentally communicate with any other creature within 100 feet that has a language, as per the telepathy power of demons and angels. You must be at least 11th level before selecting this revelation. Spontaneous Symbology (Sp): Your knowledge of the secret history of the world has unveiled the mysterious symbols that govern reality. You can cast any “symbol” spell using a spell slot of the appropriate level, even if the spell is not on your list of spell’s known. A symbol spell is any spell with the word “symbol” in its name (including Yellow Sign). You must be at least 11th level to select this revelation. Category:Class Category:Homebrew Category:3rd Party